Living in the Now
by Emerald939
Summary: Season 1 - Justin hasn't seen Brian in a week.


Disclaimer: Nothing in this belongs to me. Too bad because the boys and I could have a lot of fun. :P

A/n: Season 1 oneshot- towards the end. Thanks for reading!

Justin sighed to himself as the bell rang, signaling the end of last period on a Friday. This whole week had been so fucking boring and exhausting. He hadn't been able to go out to Liberty Avenue at all except for his shifts at the diner thanks to finals. Of course that also meant that he hadn't seen Brian at all. And Mr. Big Time Executive didn't want him coming over to the Loft in case Debbie got on his case about keeping Justin from his studies. Then again Deb could scare the shit out of anyone so he couldn't exactly blame him.

Shaking his head out of the clouds, Justin smiled. That bell hadn't just signaled the end of the week. It also meant that finals were finally over. This meant that Brian had absolutely no reason to get rid of him. Other than the usual of course, but hey he was used to that.

Mentally cheering Justin walked over to his locker to gather everything he needed for the weekend. Thankfully that wasn't much since the teachers figured that the students needed a break. Justin didn't care what the reason was as long as he was still free for the four day weekend. Jumping, Justin twirled around as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Slumping in relief Justin said, 'Jesus Daph. You nearly gave a heart attack.' Standing there with a sheepish smile on her face was Justin's best friend Daphne. 'Sorry Jus. Just wanted to catch up before you skipped out for the weekend. You got any plans while I'm in _**Florida**_.' She said changing the smile into a bragging smirk. Groaning Justin said, 'Yeah Yeah. We all get it Daph. You're going to Florida for the long weekend, are you every going to stop broadcasting it?'

Tapping a finger on her chin Daphne said, 'Hmmm. Let me think about that. Duh! Never.' Catching a look at Justin's pout, Daphne relented. 'Okay fine I'll bring you something when I get back okay.' She said with a pout of her own. Beaming his sunshine smile Justin said, 'Thanks Daph you're the best.' Justin glanced at his watch and suddenly shouted, 'Shit! The bus is going to be here in like five minutes. I got to go Daph, hope you have a great trip.' With a quick kiss on the cheek Justin was off leaving Daphne in the dust shaking her head.

-----------------------------------

Letting himself into the house, Justin shouted, 'Anyone home! Deb, Vic?' No one answered so Justin went into the kitchen and got himself a snack. He stretched out and reveled in the freedom of an empty house, no work, and a four day weekend during which all he had to do was two four hour shifts at the diner.

Justin looked at his watch and grinned at the time. It was almost 6:00. That gave him the perfect amount of time. Take an hour and a half to get ready for a night out, head to the diner at 7:30. Get Deb to feed him and then the guys should get there around 8:00. That should give him enough time to get himself invited along to Woody's. Then, if all goes according to plan, after maybe an hour or two at Babylon, he and Brian would head to the loft. Smiling dimming, Justin thought about all the ways that the plan could go wrong.

Again shaking himself out of his thoughts, Justin convinced himself that nothing would go wrong. Of course Brian would be dying to fuck him after a whole week apart, even if he would play it cool at first. Having gotten himself into a more confident state of mind Justin went upstairs to start getting ready. He wondered to himself, what should I where?

---------------------------------------

Sitting at the counter in the diner, Justin was half way through his meal and talking to Deb when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the whole gang come in. There they were Michael, Emmet, Ted, and _Brian._ Acting like he hadn't seen them come in Justin continued talking to Debbie. Still watching subtly Justin saw them sit down in their usual booth. After they got settled and had given their orders to Kiki, he saw Brian glancing around. He saw his gaze come to rest on the counter and freeze.

At that moment Debbie went to serve some more customers, so Justin just kept eating. For a second it seemed like Brian was just going to ignore him. Justin felt a twinge of doubt that his strategy wouldn't work. Then he relaxed as he was proven right. The all powerful Kinney couldn't stand being ignored by someone. Pushing Ted onto the floor, Brian got out of the booth and walked up to the counter. He gestured to the waitress and ordered a cup a coffee. Then he casually turned and smirked. Flatly he said, 'So the little lost boy has finally found his way back home.' Justin, trying to play it off said, 'Yeah I know it's been a crazy week.' Brain glanced around before he muttered, 'Was the time off worth it? How'd your finals go?' Justin beamed at him. 'I think they went really well. So yeah I guess it was worth it.'

Also glancing around Justin waited a second before he said, 'I've missed being fucked by you all week though.' Smirking Brian drawled, 'Well we'll just have to take of that won't we.' Their banter was interrupted by the arrival of Brian's coffee, and the gang calling him over as their food came. Brian started walking calling over his shoulder, 'You coming or what.' Justin scampered off the stool, and was over to the table in a heart beat. Justin was squeezed in between Ted and Brian. After Brian gave him a look, Ted moved over to the other side grumbling about how those looks should be banned.

For a minute there was silence as everybody started eating.

Then Emmet broke the silence with his signature flamboyance. 'So baby, we haven't seen you around for a while! Where the hell have you been? I tried asking his highness over there, but you know him, it was like asking a wall!' Not letting Brian's death glare affect him, Emmet continued. 'I thought you had gone off on some _fabulous_trip somewhere. Then I thought to ask Debbie but she ruled that out by laughing hysterically.'

Pretend pouting to the best of his ability Emmet said, 'So, tell me everything!'

Giggling Justin said, 'There really isn't anything exciting to tell Em. Sorry to disappoint, but my finals were this week and I had major studying to do. On the bright side those are now over!' Emmet brightened up at the news. 'That's great baby! Does this mean that you will be joining us at Babylon this evening?' He said in a formal voice.

Trying to stop giggling Justin said, 'Yeah, I can finally blow off some steam.' Then Ted chimed in with 'I don't think that steam is what he's going to be blowing.' The only person to even pretend to laugh at the lame joke was Michael. Ted gratefully looked over at him with a smile, before glaring at the rest of the table. Brian then cleared his throat and, throwing some money on the table, stood up saying, 'I'm out of here. Anyone coming with me to Babylon, or are you going to sit and listen to comedian Schmidt all night?'

They whole group immediately said yes and paid the bill, following along like the good minions they were. Brian smirked and slipped on his leather jacket going to wait outside. Justin instantly followed.

Once they were outside Brian turned towards Justin. He said coldly, 'So do you have any plans tomorrow?' Justin grinned and shook his head. 'I don't have anything to do until Sunday afternoon actually.' Brian said smirking, 'Good. Because after I'm through with you, you might not be able to walk until then.'

Hauling the blushing Justin into his arms, he kissed the life out of him until they were brought back to reality by a scowling Mickey clearing his throat. 'I thought we were going to Babylon, not standing in the cold watching you and Boy Wonder play tonsil hockey.' Emmet chimed in with, 'Hey I don't mind one bit. You go right ahead baby!' He only stopped grinning to cower with fear behind Ted when Brian gave him one of his deadliest glares. Justin was dazed from the kiss, but was still aware enough to notice Brian being protective.

Smiling with a glow that could light up Pittsburgh, Justin turned back to Brian before they could all start an argument. He noticed a softening of Brian's face before he pulled his sunglasses onto hide behind. Suddenly ignoring the rest of them Brian put an arm around Justin's shoulders and started dragging him towards Babylon. He called behind them to the startled group, 'Do what you want boys, I have a promise to keep.' He said with a leer down at Justin, 'I meant it Sunshine. When I'm done you won't be leaving the bed until Sunday.'

Anticipating it Justin could feel himself growing hard. Groaning he glared at Brian and grumbled, 'You couldn't have waited until we at least got in Babylon to make me crazy?' Smirking Brian shook his head.

Looking back at the group racing to keep up, Justin felt sure that this would be an amazing two days. Even if he was pretty sure that after it was over Brian would go back to acting like a shit, Justin thought that if meant more nights like the one ahead of him, he could handle anything.

With a poke to Brian's ticklish side, provoking a glare and a promise of revenge, Justin pushed aside all of the serious thoughts. For now he had the man he wanted and he was going to enjoy whatever pleasures the night would bring.

A/n: Please give feedback! I was a little nervous about doing a Queer as Folk story. I'm still not sure that I did the show justice, but hey I gave it my best shot. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
